Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "It's Not Like That" de 1wingedangelX : "-Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées, Fichue Manager." "-Alors arrête de m'en donner tant." HiruMamo One Shot.


_Auteur : 1wingedangelX_

 _Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois**

* * *

"Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées," lui disait-il.

Il avait beau caqueter et elle souffler un bon coup, mais aucun des deux n'écoutait jamais ce qu'il disait.

-1-

Quand il la rattrapa par les épaules tandis qu'elle se prenait les pieds dans de l'équipement de foot, elle le regarda d'un air plein de gratitude et arrosé d'une pointe d'admiration, ce à quoi il lui sourit avant de lui permettre de se reprendre.

"Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées, Fichue Manager. Je ne peux juste pas laisser le seul membre de mon équipe avec un foutu cerveau se blesser avant un match."

Mamori eut l'air offusquée mais le remercia quand même.

-2-

Quand il la laissa panser son genou pendant la Marche de la Mort (après une résistance puérile de la part d'Hiruma), il la regarda les yeux plissées et fit éclater une bulle de chewing-gum.

"Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées, Fichue Manager. Je ne suis pas faible."

Mamori ne répondit pas. Elle garda les yeux fixés sur son genou, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa tâche.

Hiruma ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir reconnaissant ou énervé.

-3-

Quand ils devinrent troisième années, Mamori n'arrivait à trouver Hiruma nulle part jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans la salle du club de Deimon.

Les lumières étaient éteintes et il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Hiruma se tenait au milieu de la salle, dans l'obscurité. Il lui tournait le dos, et quand Mamori laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle, la salle du club semblait abandonnée et plongea dans le noir complet.

"Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées," l'entendit-elle dire à voix basse, le ton qu'il employait barricadant ses émotions derrière des murs. "Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sentimental," finit-il.

Mamori sourit doucement et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle tenait serrées en face d'elle. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que l'eau qui leur tombait dessus était une larme.

-4-

Quand elle le trouva au troisième étage de l'école à regarder par la fenêtre le terrain de foot qui se trouvait en contrebas, elle lui demanda s'il regardait l'équipe s'entraîner.

Il ne répondit pas. Mamori ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il l'interrompit.

"Je vais à Saikyoudai."

Mamori referma la bouche. Il y a quelques jours de cela, elle célébrait avec joie la lettre d'acceptation pour Enma de Kurita. Elle savait aussi que Musashi reprenait le flambeau de son père. Après tout ce temps, ils allaient être séparés pour de bon.

Pour un instant, Mamori se demanda où était sa place dans cette histoire.

"Félicitations," dit-elle avec le sourire.

Hiruma se tourna vers elle avec un sourcil haussé. "Tu n'y as pas été accepté aussi ?"

Les yeux de Mamori s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait gardé secret le fait qu'elle avait reçu des lettres à la fois d'Enma et de Saikyoudai. Mais évidemment Hiruma était au courant. Il était au courant de tout ce mec.

"Mais si," dit-elle simplement, "là-bas et à Enma."

"Choisis Saikyoudai."

Il lui fallut un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Mamori ouvrit la bouche et la referma de nouveau. Hiruma caqueta en voyant son expression éberluée.

"Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées, Fichue Manager. Tu m'es encore utile. Cette école ne sera pas la meilleure tant qu'on y est pas tous les deux."

Mamori poussa un sourire afin de cacher son sourire.

Le lendemain, elle annonçait à ses amis qu'elle avait décidé d'aller à Saikyoudai.

-5-

Quand ils bossaient jusqu'au milieu de la nuit à Saikyoudai, Hiruma s'arrangeait pour la raccompagner chez elle.

La première fois qu'il le fit, c'était parce qu'ils savaient tout deux qu'il y avait des fans attendant Mamori à la sortie de l'université, et il faisait très sombre. Le jour suivant, il lui dit qu'il avait besoin de trouver Agon qui était parti en ville avec une nouvelle nana. Hiruma avait dit qu'il lâcherait Mamori devant sa porte puis partirait à la recherche du con avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide qui le verrait interdit de jouer au prochain match.

Bientôt ils établirent une routine. Mamori finissait en général avant lui, et puis elle restait sagement au club à l'attendre, s'occupant avec du nettoyage de dernière minute.

Comme toujours, il la raccompagnait jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

Comme toujours, elle le remerciait.

Comme toujours, il lui rétorquait : "Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées." Et ensuite il lui servait son excuse du jour.

Comme toujours, elle hochait la tête et répondait : "Merci quand même."

-6-

Quand il l'invita chez lui pour la première fois, Mamori le fixa du regard un bon moment. Elle fit mine de s'intéresser aux notes qu'elle avait prise sur l'équipe adverse. Son cou était devenu écarlate sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire grand chose.

"D'accord," dit-elle.

Hiruma se pencha par-dessus la table pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

Mamori essaya de se voiler la face avec ses cheveux faisant comme un rideau.

"Que tu ne te fasses pas d'idées, Fichue Manager," chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il se recala dans sa chaise avec un rictus pour la regarder.

Mamori fit exactement le contraire de ce qu'il conseillait. Elle se fit plein d'idées.

-7-

Quand il jeta une écharpe blanche dans sa direction alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour rentrer, elle se retourna juste à temps pour l'attraper au vol et le regarder d'un air perplexe.

"J'en ai une autre," dit-il en montrant l'écharpe noire autour de son propre cou. "J'ai plus besoin de celle-là, alors que tu ne te fasses …"

Hiruma fut pris de court quand on le tira vers le bas. A un moment durant sa phrase, Mamori s'était avancée vers lui et l'avait tiré de par son écharpe noire.

"Alors arrête de m'en donner tant."

Elle était si près : Hiruma pouvait sentir chacune des bouffées d'air qui sortaient de sa bouche quand elle respirait.

Hiruma lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

"Il était temps putain que tu réagisses," déclara-t-il. "J'allais commencer à douter de ton intelligence."

"J'ai toujours cru que tu préférais une méthode plus directe," répondit Mamori, se sentant très, très chaude là où Hiruma la touchait.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Demanda-t-il en caquetant. "Je t'ai attrapé, non ?"

Mamori ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et Hiruma saisit cette opportunité pour se pencher vers elle et capturer sa bouche avec la sienne.

Elle gémit et fondit contre lui, ne laissant plus d'espace libre entre eux. Hiruma enlaça sa taille de ses bras, ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau là où elle était à l'air libre.

-6-

Quand Mamori et Hiruma arrivèrent à l'entrainement du matin en même temps, l'un de leurs coéquipiers fit une remarque salace comme quoi ils étaient fourrés l'un avec l'autre plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Hiruma se contenta de sourire et d'attraper Mamori par la taille. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il la tira à lui.

"Que vous ne vous fassiez pas d'idées, les couillons. Elle est à moi maintenant."

" _Hiruma_ ," siffla-t-elle alors que leurs coéquipiers sifflaient leur joie pour le couple.

Hiruma caqueta, mais il fit exprès de ne pas la lâcher tandis qu'il tirait une rafale de balles dans les airs.

"Ya-Ha !"

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'écrire sur ces deux-là. Genre. Sérieusement.**

 **Je vais juste renommer décembre le mois du HiruMamo pour moi. Ha ha.**

 **Je les aime tellement.**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
